Autonomous vehicles have the ability to operate without the intervention of a human operator, e.g., driver, that is, a vehicle controller makes decisions about accelerating, braking, and/or steering the vehicle. A vehicle may be fully autonomous or semi-autonomous. A semi-autonomous vehicle may be autonomous only in particular situations, for example, highway driving or parallel parking, or with respect to certain vehicle subsystems, for example, braking but not acceleration or steering.